Giving Gold
by Kiauna Gray
Summary: Gold Waters knows all about life in the community, a band of London thieves who use their gift for the wrong reasons. Three years after they were disbanded by the Benedict's, Gold is out on her own. But when Phee offers her something no Savant could refuse, she takes a risk and may be her "certain someone's" saviour.
1. Chapter 1

I could feel that soft, familiar ripple. It tickled the edges of my skin, the breath of a whisper against my body as I crossed onto the store floor. My bony hands flashed in my peripheral vision as I walked smartly, my shoes making no sound over the hustle and bustle of shoppers. Unlike many of them, I knew what I was here for. I was not a seventeen year old looking for a thrill or a new cashmere scarf to flaunt at school. Hell, I had never even been to a school. My father had taught me until he died when I was eleven. I had a purpose as I made my way to the moving escalator stairs. Shoppers in stiff coats, clean boots and angular hats chatted as they slipped onto it.

I never registered on their radar. I doubt the stairs itself even knew it had an extra passenger. I was small, barely five foot three, and weighed next to nothing. Not of much note to be honest. The Christmas music played cheerily in the background, not yet annoying the shoppers in the middle of November. Soon "Do they have to play that?" and the discussion of the woes of the modern commercialisation of Christmas and the festive period would be all I would hear on these escapades.

Leaving the stairs I went straight across the polished marble floor to the women's shoes, a large section where normal enough shoes cost double a month's rent in my "home" of London. Some pairs were nearly indistinguishable from pairs I saw in high street stores. I walked past dozens of women, foreigners over for a holiday and Londoners with too much disposable income, to a section with thick black carpet and separated with glass on two sides from the main crowds.

This was where my time would be well spent. Here, pairs of shoes stood together as they were on sale, only two or three sizes of each. Pairs still upwards of seven hundred pounds. But shoes one season out of date were not much of an issue to my clientele. With the large number about, I managed over the space of fifteen minutes to disappear six pairs, which was a great haul, into my bag. Any good thief would agree.

Once the shoes were in my possession, I could relax. They could no longer be seen. So, I browsed the rest of this level. Shoes, hats, scarves and a selection of coats so expensive I raised an eyebrow (after trawling through stores like this for years, an eyebrow raise was equivalent to a gasp and swear words in my book).

I went back downstairs and browsed the dozens of make-up brands, hair products and perfumes that left their luxurious scents in the air. I smoothly vanished my foundation, concealer, bronzer and powder and put them in my bag. On the occasions I decided to be seen in stores like this, I had to look smart and the part. Using my gift for two long gave me headaches but over the years of using it for extended periods of time, I had a pretty good tolerance for pain and could use my gift for a rather long length of time before it even hurt me at all.

I left as I came in, gradually coming into focus. My gift very discreetly seemed to simply bring me back to focus. Even people I had let observe me do this in the past barely noticed as I shifted back to attention. I made sure my disgustingly trendy backpack and shoulder bag were good and decided lunch was in order. I would sell the shoes this evening to my connections so they could be sold online and on the black market so until then I had the money to get lunch to eat somewhere nice.

I decided to go to a café I had been to once on the opposite side of the bridge no more than a twenty minute walk from where I was. I wanted the crisp winter air in my face for a little longer. It became clear that my shoulder length black hair needed to be tied up as the wind whipped through it. I pulled one of the bobbins off my wrist and plaited it down my head as I walked off the end of the bridge and onto the path.

I was nearing the café, off the main street, and could see the many tables and chairs outside filled with people despite the sharp edge to the air. I fully planned on joining those inside where I could dump my bags and not worry about any of my products getting damp on the ground outside. That was until I saw one awfully familiar face. It had been three years but her pixie like face, piercings in her ears and brown hair brought back dozens of memories. Hastily I ordered my body to fade out and the tickling on my skin quickly spread and hid me and my loot from sight.

She was here with a handsome young man who wore glasses, presumably her age. Nearly exactly her age if I was correct in identifying who he was to her. They were sitting together at one of the outside tables, glowing in one another's company. Their empty plates of food seemed long finished and judging by the steam rising from their cups, they were on their second cup of tea or coffee. She laughed and the sound rang out in the soft hustle and bustle of the city and the other customers chat.

She looked so happy in her new life. I had heard a few rumours when the group scattered years ago that she had found her soulfinder, something none of us were even certain was a real thing. At first people kept in touch, scattering bits of stories they had heard, her soulfinder one of them and the reasons we were no longer a group. And no one was willing to become one again either. That was one thing I was grateful for. I preferred working alone mostly, in charge of my own activities and not answering to anyone. My connections were smart enough to know that someone as good as me getting what they wanted should not be annoyed so I was under no one any more.

But I was alone and that was why I watched them from a hundred or so metres away. I also debated letting myself be seen as what were the chances she remembered me? I knew her because she was one of _his _favourites and we had exchanged glances. Even making eye contact was a big deal in my experience in that group but maybe she had experienced otherwise. In a world where you just looked out for you, anything out of the norm I noted. I noted next to everything to be safe. It was actually necessary.

My stomach growled and I did not feel like going to another café. I could see a few tables inside and the food smelled heavenly. With that I let myself come back into focus and walked straight over to her table. It was not like she could hurt me. I had years of self-defence classes under my belt, partially the reason most of the food I ate was stolen. But I went more seldom now to the classes, knowing more than enough to be safe on these streets. It was tiring having to be alert all the time but I knew no other life. And not everyone was bad. Some just had to support families or survive.

He noticed me first as I was going straight for their table. He frowned ever so slightly though it was clear he had no idea who I was. She noticed me seconds later and her eyes widened and her mouth hung open slightly in surprise. I was smaller than her but I knew I looked a little frightening. Little bits of my black hair hung around my pierced ears and very light gold-brown eyes.

I smiled, nearly smirked. "Hello Phoenix. Remember me?"

Recovering from the shock and trying to figure out what type of expression to wear around me she settled on a genuine smile. "How could I forget you Gold?"

* * *

><p><strong>The author person here to annoy you!<strong>

**Second fanfiction! ("Winning Willow" was my first). I got my inspiration for this from Phee and Yves (probably my favourite Savant couple) and "Stealing Phoenix" (also Oculus and a random song! Btw. Oculus is really not scary in the slightest. I was really hoping to be scared but nope. Ah well). So, hopefully you liked it :)**

**So rate, review and favourite (if this deserves such an honour :D).**


	2. Chapter 2

"Three years, am I correct?" I said, pushing back a few strands of my hair. I had no idea how Phoenix and her soulfinder, which I was certain he was, decided to sit outside but maybe they lived somewhere where this weather was the norm.

"Yep, nearly to the day." Phoenix replied, her head bent down as she scribbled on a receipt. She got up to give me a hug when she finished and I nearly forgot to hug her back in surprise. She glanced at the man. "This is my soulfinder Yves Benedict. Yves, meet Gold Waters."

Deciding to spare him I stuck out a hand. "Pleasure to meet you. And yes, Phee and I knew each other from our days working for a man I believe you have in prison? Judging by the surname, I would say you were involved and thanks for that by the way." I said without a hint of sarcasm.

He took my hand with a simple raise of the eyebrow. "Our pleasure." He said. I had a feeling he would be wary of anyone from Phee's past. And I knew it was the past. She was clean, happy and I had a feeling a do-gooder family would not need to use their gifts to steal.

"Well, I'm heading in for food. Will I be seeing you and loverboy around?" I said. I shifted the bag on my shoulders. While it was not very heavy, it felt heavier after the walk and I was eager to unload it for a while.

She blushed. "Maybe. We are just here for the weekend as Yves has some environmental policy talks to attend and since I had little college work I thought I would join him and make a trip of it." She said smiling at Yves who could not help but smile back.

"College? Well done Phee." I said and stuck out a hand for a high five. She met me for it.

"What about you? How has life been?" she asked, putting her elbows on the table and cupping her chin in her hands.

I grimaced involuntarily. "Same old, same old." I said looking out at the nearby street where people walked by, most just shopping on their weekend off. Two or three passed with dogs as I glanced up, all the type of small dog city people liked. I still caught Phee's troubled frown and I sensed her speaking telepathically with Yves.

"So, what is in those bags are what I think?" she said as I nodded. She sighed. "Your parents were gone too right?" and once again I nodded.

"You know my dad died three years before the group disbanded and I never knew my mum. And," I said bitterly. "Not like a person can do much without even any formal exams under her belt. Not like I could have applied to a school anyway without some form of a parent."

I remembered the food as my stomach rumbled. "Here Phee, I need to get something to eat. It was nice to meet you guys but I don't exactly work five day weeks." I said with a wink to try and lighten the atmosphere. Without waiting for a response I headed into the café. Once I was seated down with my plate of lasagne and glass of coke, I looked out the window from where I was seated. Yves and Phoenix were gone, their cups and plates not even moved yet. I could no longer see steam rise from their now abandoned cups. It had gone as quickly as they had out of my life. No one, I realised, really stayed around long.

* * *

><p>I got back to my apartment around eight that night. It was a decent place in a very much middle class part of the London and the area could be a bit rough at night but four flights up, I could be in my own world. I brought in enough from my escapades to pay the rent on the place and not be broke. It was two bedroom, with the second bedroom holding some of the probably hundreds of things I had gotten. It varied from River Island and Forever 21 to Chanel, all stuff to keep up appearances. I usually scoped out stores in sight beforehand in the fancy stuff to blend in and bought a thing or two on occasion so as not to arouse suspicion. It helped me save time later when I used my gift to steal as I was forever aware my gift could fail.<p>

I had shifted the six pairs of shoes I had acquired today as easily as I knew I would with no difficulty. If it was not for the ridiculously high heels on them, I would probably have kept a pair. I walked straight into my small living area and walked over to the kitchen, putting my bag with the make-up on the kitchen counter. I flicked through my mail, smirking at the name "Gillian Parker" written on each. I had fake documents for her, making me a year older than my restrictive seventeen years.

Nothing of importance was in the mail so I rooted through my pockets to take out any spare change and bits I tended to drop in them over the day. I did it every night but tonight was the first night I pulled out a number. On the back of a receipt read "Phee" and a phone number. Below the number was one word. "Call".

I rolled my eyes and was about to crumple it up when the quiet inside the apartment struck me. It had started to bother me lately. A mom, dad, sister or brother, just one, I sometimes ached for. And that was why I called without thinking.

"Gold Waters here. Phee?" I said as soon as I heard someone pick up.

"Oh great you actually called! I just had to contact you somehow and I was not sure would you give me your number or whatever." Phee said, relief heavy in her voice. I could hear a TV playing in the background quietly as I waited for her to say more.

"Anything you needed?" I asked as I decided to turn on my own tv. I picked up the remote, quickly muted it and began to flick through the channels.

"Actually yeah." Phee said sounding uncomfortable. "Would you like to meet around one for lunch in the same café tomorrow? I would like to propose something to you."

"Really," I said with the raise of my eyebrows. I settled on a show on customs at airports. "And what is that?"

I heard Phee take a deep breath and exhale unsteadily. "Coming to America with me and not just for a visit."

* * *

><p><strong>Author person here!<strong>

**Pretty short for my standards but the next chapter is much longer so hopefully that will make up for it. This just seemed like a good spot to cut things off at :)**

**I hope you liked it and thanks for the reviews, follows, favourites.**

** Btw. LittleLily99, I was actually going to update on the day you asked about "Winning Willow". I was like, "I seriously need to update before November ends!" and your review actually made me more determined to :D**


	3. Chapter 3

My thick soled army boots slapped the wet pavement. Squelch, squelch, squelch. By the time I reached the café, bits of my shoulder length black hair were stuck to my face and the rest tousled by this typical wet and windy English weather. Thankfully the artificial helped dry me and since I did not spot Phee I headed to the toilets in the back to pat down my hair.

When I came out, tidy and presentable, I spotted Phoenix as she was closing an umbrella by the entrance. She glanced up and smiled. "Can you order me a coke while I close this thing?"

I nodded and ordered the drinks at the counter. She had joined me in time to order a sandwich and we both found a small table in a back corner to wait. As soon as she had her coat draped around the back of her chair, I decided to avoid small talk and went straight to it. "Now, how the hell do you think you can get me to leave London Phee?"

She grimaced but managed to look me in the eye. "You cannot keep stealing forever. Do you not want to give a real job or school a shot? Yves really helped me through school and I know your dad taught you."

"Yeah, all the basics. But why?"

"Because this way of life is not right Gold!" she said, some indescribable emotion flashing through her eyes. "Getting a basic high school diploma gave me the chance to do more if I wanted. Or nothing if I wanted. I had a choice! Do you really want to still be stealing in your forties." she practically hissed.

I had to admit, Phee's vehemence on this stunned me. But I still had a thing or two up my sleeve. "Oh yeah." I nearly spat. "I like to steal. It is my "job" so why the fuck would I go to school in another country?"

"Because you would have me there and you have no one here. And do not try to deny it." She said quickly as I sat there with my mouth hanging open slightly. "I know that way of life. And," she said quietly. "I have another pretty strong motive for you to come."

The food came then and we were silent as the waiter put down our stuff. I stared down at my soup for a few moments and they flicked my eyes up to Phee. "And what is that?"

"Yves has a brother, Xav, who has a soulfinder called Crystal. And she," Phee said, pausing dramatically. "Is a soulseeker. And I called her to check so I know she could find you your soulfinder if you come."

My souulfinder. The one person some of us were not even sure existed. A person's perfect match. I could have that someone in my life. Phee began cutting up her sandwich into quarters as I sat with that knowledge. She knew it was blackmail. But like her, I knew sometimes you had to play dirty for the greater good.

I remained quiet and drank my soup, dipping a small white roll into it on occasion. I finished before Phee and sat there thinking as she nibbled on her last quarter. "So if I come with you and graduate high school this Crystal will find my soulfinder?" I asked.

"Yes. Would it help if we found him before or after you graduate? Crystal said whichever would help more. She knows I care about you." Phee said.

I paused in thought, biting the edge of my empty can of coke. "Either way suits."

"So I take that as a yes?" Phee said, a hint of excitement creeping into her voice. I sighed and nodded as she beamed in delight. "Just let my brother-in-law Victor Benedict take care of the paperwork. I am sure he can get you in for educational reasons or something."

I nodded again. If I had heard anything about the Benedict's in my seventeen years, it was that impossible was simply not in their vocabulary

* * *

><p>I had cleared up all I needed to by the time I was set to head to America. I alerted all those I traded with regularly I was going and packing up my stuff. I dealt with mostly black market traders, the majority of which were not violent just focused on the money. Very few would even think to mess with me after the subtly threatening reputation I had built over time. And if they seemed annoyed or potentially problematic after I told them I was heading, I gave them numbers to other people like myself.<p>

But all of them knew I was a force to be reckoned with and should be glad I even told them I was going. A few of the people just in my business to support themselves and their families were sad to see me go and I wished them the best. Not everyone was bad. Some just had to do what had to be done. I was only getting out with the Benedict's help.

It had been decided I would go live with Yves' parents which made me sick to stomach. I would attend Yves' old high school and he had paid for a private tutor to help me graduate within two years. It honestly depended on what I was capable of. Phee insisted Yves had the money and he was always willing to spend it for those he loved.

"It is practically a present for me if that helps." Phee said over the phone a while ago. "He always wants to buy me anything I even look sideways at. Trust me. This is the first thing he has bought me that is more than the cost of lunch for two since our honeymoon and he is delighted!"

So I would have a tutor and attend school but before then I was making a pittstop in New York for a very important meeting with someone. And I just realised I had no idea what they looked like.

Shit I thought as I pulled my fifth suitcase onto the trolley. I had many opportunities to ask Phee what Crystal looked like but had I asked? Nope. The genius here had never even thought to. Fuck fuck fuckidy fuck.

I guardedly eyed everyone as I made my way out to the departure lounge. But standing taller than all the women and the majority of the guys was Crystal. She had "Gold Waters" written on a piece of card and smiled when she saw me approach her. "Shall we go back to mine and get down to business?"

"Sure thing." I said and followed her out to the line of taxi's in front of the airport.

The journey back to her apartment was uneventful and Crystal asked me safe questions like how was my trip and we both smiled over our knowledge of the crap weather we both left on the other side of the Atlantic. "I am paying." Crystal announced as soon as we stopped in front of an ordinary enough set of apartments, red brick and most likely once an enormous house. Before I could say a word she managed to hand the taxi man his pay and ask him to help us with the luggage. We had gotten more of a van type taxi when it became pretty clear all my stuff would not fit into any yellow cab.

"Girls." He laughed throatily as he helped heave my last suitcase. "There ya go."

"Thanks." Crystal beamed and before I knew it, she handed him an extra five. He gave us a smile and drove off into the traffic with the ease only a taxi driver possessed.

After we finally managed to drag all my stuff up to her apartment and to her spare bedroom, I flopped down on her sofa. "Sorry." I mumbled into the sofa fabric. "Tired."

"I would bet. Here," she said and I felt a nudge at my shoulder. She handed me a can of some American energy drink. "I know it is not the best but we ran out of coffee. Xav said he would bring some home later."

"Anything is find." I said and took the can from her, snapping it open with one hand. "Thanks."

"No bother." She said with a flick of her hair. She got up, went to the fridge, got a bottle of water for herself and then sat herself down beside me. "Now. I never spoke about this directly with you but what do you think about looking for your soulfinder now. Like right now"

I straightened up from my slouch on the sofa. "Seriously?"

"Phee knew it might take something big to bring you over here and even though you are not eighteen yet…" she trailed off with a grin. "I want to give you a good reason for staying here."

"But what if he's not American." I said with a frown.

Crystal shrugged her shoulders. "We drag his sorry ass over here or we make it work. So do you want to?" she said mischievously.

Beyond excited now, I had to nod and eagerly waited as Crystal closed her eyes. Within moments I could feel her in my mind, searching. I could barely sit still.

That was until I saw Crystal frown ever so slightly. But as time ticked by her eyebrows creased in concentration and her lips pursed. When she opened her eyes, all I saw was what can only be described as pity. "I cannot see him Gold." She said after several moments of heavy silence. "I have always found them. I never had this before."

She continued to talk and I think she drew me in for a hug. Not sure really. I had spaced out completely. I... I... I had no soulfinder? What?

* * *

><p><strong>Author person,<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this so please leave your feedback on this in a review :). Favourite and follow too if this warrants the extra click or two. It would make me a happy, full little bee (full of pizza!) :D**

**See you sooooon! Halfway through the next chapter. It is a bit of a leap in time so not too sure about it... Hmm...**


	4. Chapter 4

Two Years Later

"Hurry up Gold!" Ginger yelled. She dashed past my open door, a ball of nervous energy. Me, I just smiled. Sitting down in my new navy blue beaded dress, I brushed out my hair. I had cut it for the first time since arriving in America and the new ends were beautifully soft, still hanging a few inches beyond my shoulders.

I loved being able to focus on such small things. "Gold!" Ginger snarled as she poked her head into my room. "Get. Moving. Now."

"How about moving your ass downstairs and waiting a minute?" I snapped back. She rolled her eyes and I hear her flounce down the stairs to the Benedict's kitchen. Ginger, my best friend of two years after moving to Wrickenridge, was a class A drama queen but interesting nonetheless. Like, how many teenagers could say they spent their Friday nights playing the Romeo to Ginger's Juliet as she rehearsed for the next Shakespearean school play? Then again, with her gift to be able to delve into the deep dark recesses of any mind, it was a wonder she did not just go poking through the drama teachers head to see what they wanted in "Juliet". I think I saw a dozen different versions of that stupid love sick teen before the audition that time.

Tutting under my breath at her antics, I have a final look at myself in the mirror. Hair, clean and shiny, clothes, formal yet informal and nails were painted white. Perfect. I then picked up two very important things to add to the ensemble: my graduation gown and cap. While they were no doubt more flammable than a Halloween costume and as cheap to make as one too, they symbolised a beginning and an end. "Coming!" I shouted as I made my way down the stairs.

"Ah lovely!" Phee gushed as she came up to me. She helped me put on the graduation gown and cap, adjusting the latter so my hair stayed perfect. Karla, Phee's mother-in-law, came up appraising my look, smoothening out imaginary wrinkles and generally being a loving mother. It never ceased to amaze me how much I was wanted here. With all her sons and their soulfinders not living at home for most of the year, I was welcomed with wide and loving arms. More of which were converging to hug or pat me right now.

So I quickly ducked down and shimmied out of focus as I went under their arms. "Ah now how is that fair?" Xav complained loudly. All the brothers and their soulfinders but Trace and Victor were here so can you see why I disappeared?

"Ah nah, this will be fun Xav." Zed said menacingly, rubbing his hands together. Crap. This was a game Xav and Zed loved to play; Find the Golden Ticket. I was not the key into a damn chocolate factory! I squeaked involuntarily and ran to the kitchen where Ginger was waiting with her aunt. They were having a quiet drink until Zed, Xav and a few others including Phee and Sky ran in behind me but to Ginger and her aunt, thin air. The only reason they knew to run to the kitchen was the ridiculously loud heels I had on.

I mentally swore and silently slipped the heels off, deciding it was game on.

"What in the name of all things holy are you doing running in here like a herd of elephants?" Ginger's aunt, Miri, asked. She had one hand held up to her chest as though she was on the verge of having a heart attack there and then.

"The Golden Ticket just ran in here!" Sky said, panting a little. Ginger's eyes instantly brightened but Miri just sighed. She was also a Savant and had taken Ginger in when her parents had disappeared nearly fifteen years ago to some group but Miri and her soulfinder, Dervin, were delighted to take in a then three year old Ginger. A girl who unfortunately loved this game more than the Benedict's.

"Spread out!" Ginger yelled and Xav, Sky, Zed, Phee, Will and Crystal scattered. Everyone else just laughed as they ran, all hoping to run into me in the kitchen/ dining area. Shit, shit, shit was all that a mind reader could hear in my head as I attempted to duck to the left of Phee only to slam into Will. He instantly grabbed me and whooped.

"Got her!" he crowed as I made myself visible. I could feel my face going red.

"Get used to the big lovers here dahlin'. Comes with the big family tag." Xav said.

"You never get used to it." Phee whispered in my ear as Will put me down. "But that is the thing I love."

I smiled at her. Miri then let out a near ear piercing whistle and Saul gave her a grateful look. Despite his authority, we must have been seriously loud not to hear he was trying to get our attention. "Ok, everyone out to the cars. We cannot have Gold and Ginger missing graduation and Dervin just pulled up outside so get cracking."

* * *

><p>The sheer amount of people here for the graduation was incredible. It seemed like everyone's extended families had attended which made my heart twist a little. I shoved the feeling away before anyone could catch it. I had Phee and the Benedict's. Without them, I highly doubt I would have managed to graduate so fast.<p>

But, according to them, I was a pretty fast learner and looking around the huge number of people in robes and their fineest dress I could not help being excited. I had earned this day. As I took it in I felt a tug on my hair. Turning around with a hand ready I gave Xav a quick slap before he could think "What the-"

"Go sit somewhere." I snapped at him and surprisingly, he gave in.

"Sure cupcake. Xav will be oh so pleasant today. I promised my Beauty." He drawled as Crystal rolled her eyes and directed the family over to a row of seats. Dervin and Miri hugged Ginger and followed the Benedict's in the type of quiet you knew soulfinders were talking telepathically in.

"Can you actually believe we are graduating Gold?! I have been waiting for this day so long!" Ginger gushed as we went through the crowds.

"I have been waiting a tad longer." I reply grinning.

"Oh puh-lease. One year! Ah, Dominic!" she squealed and jumped our poor friend from behind. He was in a circle with what I presumed were a few of his cousins but ended up stumbling forward with Ginger, ploughing them both into one cousin/ friend. This guy swore as he fell under them as yep, Dominic had just head-butted him in the you-know-whats.

"God almighty!" Dominic cried. Turning around he saw me standing a few feet back and Ginger.

"You could take my weight last year." Ginger said as she shifted off the two guys.

"Yeah, when you told me you were going to jump! And you took down my cousin, El, this time!"

Ginger sighed and belatedly remembered the guy under Dominic. He was curled up groaning slightly as he tried to recover. Gingers eyes softened as she spoke. "Are you ok? I am so sorry."

He gave out a choked sort of grunt. Ginger gave me a nervous look.

_Try to talk to him telepathically _I said to her silently. _He might feel deep down how sorry you are even though he cannot hear it in words._

"Can all graduating students and their families make their way to their seats, graduating class up front as instructed at rehearsal." Our principal said over the microphone at the podium on the stage.

Dominic gave me a look telling me to hurry as everyone was starting to move to the seats. When I glanced down at Ginger, she gave me a nod and turned back to El. So I got to witness as El suddenly sat up stunned as he looked at Ginger. They just stared at one another before he leaned towards her and they kissed. My thoughts came to a screeching halt.

I looked at how carefully he cupped her cheek with one hand and how Ginger had laced one of her hands through his.

I got confirmation of what I witnessed moments later.

_My soulfinder, my soulfinder_ I picked up from Gingers thoughts. Ginger had met her soulfinder. And it just about broke my heart as I remembered, on what was meant to be one of the best days of my life, that I never would.

* * *

><p><strong>Author person here,<strong>

**I was busy writing this last weekend, half to ignore how stuck I was on "Winning Willow"(not anymore. Woohoo!) Going to update that soon just saying... So I hoped you liked this and thanks for reviewing/ favouriting/ following! Also thanks ****xxx-benedictbrothersfan-xxx, LittleLily99 and Knifegirl01 and the guest reviewers for the reviews :).**

**I thought I might leave a hint for the next chapter: Could Phee and Gold actually be... related? **


	5. Chapter 5

Ginger was practically humming with excitement as our principal called out the names to receive diplomas.

"Johnathan Stirling, Brooke Stone…."

"Do our families know yet?" I murmured, keeping a close eye on one teacher who was trying to keep us quiet so no one's moment on the stage was ignored.

"Just my parents." She whispered back. She never thought of them as anything other than parents and had always called them mom and dad. The odd time I wished I had that but I could ignore that desire most days.

I nodded, still half lost in my own thoughts. But at this stage, it was getting impossible to ignore Ginger. She could barely sit still and her nails were clacking an erratic beat against her stiff plastic chair. Ginger was always excitable but graduating and finding a soulfinder in the one day would cause even the most calm Savant to act like her. I could sense her wanting to go back to El and I was sure his eyes were leaving a permanent mark in the back of her head.

"Jason Tracey, Kelly Turner…"

"Dominic is not a savant, is he?" I asked curious. As far as I knew, Dominic was as human as the majority of the room. He had been nearly as close to me as Ginger and it was hard to believe both Ginger and I had failed to notice that in all the time we had spent with him.

"Nope. From what I picked up in El's mind, Dom's mom has an adopted sister, who's a savant and happens to be El's mom. They all know she's a savant, Dom included."

"Ok." I replied, trying to relax my heart as it thudded. Ginger's gift really came in handy and I knew she caught all that from El's head without breaking a sweat.

"Ah! I really can't believe it!" she whisper squealed to me. "I found him! I actually found him…." and she continued to excitedly babble, probably planning her wedding already.

"Steve Walton, Gold Waters…"

Immediately all the Benedict's leapt to their feet cheering for me and I felt the glow of graduation day again. I slapped a smirk on my face and strolled up after Andrew. Waiting at the edge of the stage while he had his moment I geared myself up for the bet I lost to Xav.

_I hate you so much right now _

_I can only be loved cupcake._

As soon as Andrew moved away with his diploma, I listened for it. Blasting from Phee's portable speaker, "Thriller" by Michael Jackson came on. And with that I turned around and moonwalked out onto the stage to the roaring delight of my friends and family. I spun around and got my diploma from the stunned Vice Principal and then continued on until the stairs down from the stage. My cheeks were burning but I had to admit I loved it.

_I heard that_ Phee crowed in delight.

I had just sat down when "Ginger Weller" was called and I got up to clap for her. Dominic seemed a small bit confused when he heard his cousin yell out her name and she blushed a deep pink. She took a grand bow on stage which we all laughed at and before we knew it, we were being given well wishes. I ran over to Phee and we hugged tightly.

"I am so proud of you." She said like a mother. "Wait… Where is Ginger? I need to-"

Her voice cut off as we noticed her kissing El. They seemed to eventually notice the weight of our stares, including those of El's parents and siblings as they were finished congratulating Dominic. El and Ginger did not look the slightest bit sorry to be caught as they glowed in each other's company.

Gingers parents came over and hugged and shook hands with El. Bursting with excitement Ginger said "Everyone, meet my soulfinder Elliott." As his family and hers smiled and were congratulating.

"And meet my soulfinder Ginger." He said to his family as his mother looked tearfully delighted.

The congratulations continued and the Benedict's got caught up in the ecstasy of the moment. I smiled but I faded out of focus so if I cracked, I would only see.

* * *

><p>"More cake?" Phee asked as she came over to sit beside me, a thick slice of cream cake on a plate in each hand. We had been celebrating in one of the largest event rooms of the nearest hotel for a few hours now and I sat in the corner, absentmindedly twirling a straw in my empty glass.<p>

I gave her a grin. "Who can say no to cake?" I replied as I took the plate. Biting into the gorgeous slice, the sweet cream melting in my mouth brought me to Heaven. Before eating hers Phee pulled off some of the sugar flowers and sat, savouring their overly sweet taste.

"So, you ready for college in the fall?" she asked with a nudge of my shoulder. Giving her a weak smile, I nodded with my mouth full. I had managed to get a partial scholarship to Berkeley because of my good scores. Combine that with Yves sending off tuition money without telling me (I nearly killed him then thanked him for that) and me contributing as much as I could, I was heading off to college in good old California. And I damn well knew I would never have gotten into it without the tutor. Ever. Man I owed Phee and Yves.

"You do not!" Phee said having obviously caught the tail end of my thoughts. "Outside the Benedict's, you are the closest thing I have to family." She sighed. "You know my mother told me years ago your dad was her brother. She went on to talk about how we were all family in the community so I never thought much of it but she could have said him for a reason. Ever since we met two years ago I have wondered was there anything more to what she said."

"It is nice to believe." I mused as my eyes drifted to Ginger and El who were doing some version of a waltz to a song the DJ had playing. Their noses touched as they danced until Crystal whisked El away and Xav whisked Ginger away. I smiled as both Crystal and Xav gave each other satisfied grins.

Phee noticed where I was looking and I felt the sympathy I really did not want roll off her. "Did Crystal try recently?"

"Only a week ago but you get used to it." I sighed. She rubbed my back as I finished the cake.

"You might meet someone great in college. Plenty of Savants find humans they grow to love. Crystal has a sister happily married to one."

"I guess." I refused to despair over the choice every other Savant had but me. Getting up I held out a hand to Phee. She put down her cake and politely took my hand up.

"Go dance with Yves, I will be fine. Ginger just reminded of my "situation" so to speak but I am good. I really am grateful for today and you."

She studied me for a few seconds. "How about I get the DJ to put on the Macarena? How many amazing college parties will you get that at in the fall?"

"I own ass at the Macarena." I said cracking my neck and fingers. "Prepare to be blown away."

* * *

><p><strong>Author person here,<strong>

**I meant to update this yesterday but I got distracted... With the internet in general... Yeah... I was also trying to make this chapter better. Unsuccessful but I tried. Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows :) Hopefully this was not a let down chapter.**

**Hint for the next chapter... Let me just say it is definitely one not to miss. Someone might die... **

**Btw. Notice anything about the graduating students names, outside of Gold and Ginger... Leave what you think each references to in a review (I thought it might be a fun game :D )**


	6. Chapter 6

Music shook the entire second floor of the student accommodation. It seemed to be coming from upstairs so I thanked what few lucky stars I had that I was not on _that_ floor. I mused this over as I pulled my suitcase behind me, the wheels clicking against the hardwood floor. Taking a deep breath I stopped in front of my room. Number 13. Go figure I get the unluckiest number in the whole house.

I jiggle the key in the lock, open the door and immediately scrunched my nose. Ugh, you would think I would be used to subpar living accommodations but spending two years in the gorgeous Benedict house can sure spoil a person. I pulled my suitcase in and walked immediately over to the window. The scorching Californian heat blazed in so after pushing it open I yank down the blinds.

The space is predictably small but somehow charming. I was beyond ecstatic to learn we have a shower and sink in each room but toilets are down the hall. Only so much you can fit in one space without, gasp, forfeiting precious wardrobe space. No one had questioned all the clothes I had brought with me from London and I kept them as a reminder of where I came from. And what it stood for. There was no substance to it, only material want and I never wanted to have that be my main goal again.

Phee came in, dragging another suitcase and Yves behind her. "Can I put it here?" he asked, tilting his head towards my other suitcase.

"Yeah." I replied. I run my fingers across the eggshell coloured walls and sigh softly. Looks like I should probably unpack and get to know people. I knew some second year was holding a movie night down in the common room so at least there was something to do tonight if I could not set up the WiFi for my laptop. Phee stopped the suitcase beside the others and headed back out to the car. I turn towards the window as my heart lurches painfully in my chest at her absence already. No need to feel alone. Soon these rooms will be full of people. My eyes tear and I take a deep ragged breath to steady myself. I swivel around on the spot to go attack my suitcases when I notice Yves still in the room. Grimacing, I look to the floor and I rapidly fade out, walking quickly back out to the car. Unable to resist, I glance at Yves from the corner of my eye to see if he's noticed anything and find that he is staring at me. Even invisible the pain is clear to see.

* * *

><p>The asinine film had lost me within ten minutes. I slouched back in the bean bag as I let it wash over me but after half an hour I could not deal with it further and fade just a little so I can discreetly leave. At least three quarters of the house showed up for it so I meet no one on my way out. Deciding my room is too claustrophobic I go in only to grab a blanket. I lift it and inhale deeply, the distinctive smell of Wrickenridge surrounding it. I roll it under one arm and grab the pillow off my bed. Locking the door behind me I noticed etched into the wood a heart with "Tayla + Adam" scratched inside it. I roll my eyes in disgust.<p>

Phee and Yves had gone off to their apartment soon after helping me unpack, insisting I call them or Vick if I needed anything. He was here for a few days on business and we were all going out for dinner tomorrow night. I longed to call any of them for company but I had been on my own for long enough to become familiar with the feeling again.

Wanting some air and quiet, I decided to check was there a way onto the roof. It was flat from what I remembered and would be the ideal place to enjoy the cooling evening air. I grew happy thinking about this. The building was five floors high and when I got to the top floor and had a look around, I noticed a door different to the standard room door at the end of the corridor slightly ajar. "As good a guess as any." I muttered to myself.

I pushed it open to a somewhat dark back stairs. These stairs were concrete and the walls unpainted, giving them a dark, creepy feel as they vanished into darkness going down. There was probably an entrance to them from my floor. Ugh. Well done me. But now I was only interested in going up and I grabbed the handrail. The metal door was a little harder to push open but the whip of wind in my face was worth it.

The lighter heat of the late evening brushed gently on my skin as I closed the door behind me. It was heavenly and I wished I could etch the sensation into my memory. Maybe it would cancel out the thought of the two lovers on my door, probably long broken up at this stage if I knew anything about most human relationships. It was hard to make them last, to find the one for you without a bond to excitedly whisper to you you had found them.

I forced the negative thoughts away to find a decent spot to relax and see could my phone catch the blocks WiFi up here. I gave a quick glance around not expecting to see a defining factor as to where to settle. Only after giving the whole roof a quick scan did I notice _it_. I froze. There was more than a door, a girl, a blanket and a phone up here. There was a boy. And he was not sitting down on the safe rooftop. He stood precariously on the waist high wall enclosing the roof.

And he had yet to notice me. His chestnut brown hair was being tousled by the light breeze and his golden arms were by his sides, not stretched out for balance as they should be. _Should be_ my mind shrieked. _He should not even be there in the first place!_

I could not see his face so I had no clue as to whether he was just about to jump or had only gotten up on the wall seconds ago. I found myself stiffly clutching my phone, petrified if I said a word he would jump off the wall in that instant. I mentally swore. Could I not have had Victor's gift at manipulating minds. But my only skill now would be to literally talk him off the ledge.

I could fade from sight but what good would that do? He was facing away from me and even if I managed to sneak up on him, he could easily push against any physical restraint I could manage. I could speak but he might not hear me or it would startle him. The sweat trickled down the back of my neck.

So my only option was to speak to him telepathically. Even though a human would not hear my words, he would get the feeling not to jump. To get down. Hopefully.

I tried to swallow but my throat had gone dry. It was now or never.

_You need to get down from the ledge. You do not want to jump. You want to live._

Astonishingly, he stumbled around on the ledge and looked at me in pure shock. "You!" he gasped, saying it out loud and in my mind. Then I was stunned as a rush of pleasure, excitement and desire flashed through my every fibre.

I dropped the blanket in shock, before I noticed him lose his footing on the ledge. And he was not falling towards me.

* * *

><p><strong>Author person here,<strong>

**Cliffhanger! Not super happy with this chapter ie. I was poking and prodding it a fair bit before uploading, but hopefully it is satisfactory. Feel free to tell me it sucks in comments (but in a constructive/ civil manner!)**

**Happy St. Patrick's day from Ireland! It is pretty much an excuse to drink for most here but you got to love the atmosphere (and the "Póg mo Thóin" shorts! ("Kiss My Ass" in Irish))**

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTE:<span> Postponing this story for a while. I PROMISE to finish it but I am not sure when I will. I had the story planned as far as chapter ten but I just lost the train of the story. This happened with "Winning Willow" two or three times and it really just requires me to spend a few weeks thinking about it (bus journeys are so good for this). But I want to focus on Winning Willow for now, I just love writing Tulip :D**


	7. Chapter 7

I barely used by telekinesis in my past life. No one could see me steal so why would I? Occasionally it was needed; to shift stock to cover up the odd gap left after I swiped something or to move the item within my reach. Both required next to no effort as I was aiming for subtlety.

There was nothing subtle in the telekinesis I used to yank up him up mid-fall, taking on his full weight in my weak grasp. I collapsed on the spot with the sheer mental effort of keeping him up and I felt a drop of sweat beading on my upper lip.

I crawled over to the ledge and dared a glance over. This was a far cry from from a relaxing evening. Pressing my stomach into the ledge I threw an arm over, thankfully getting a firm grasp of his hand. With a bit more telekinesis, I helped him scramble up the side of ledge and back to safety. The second he was back on the roof, I dropped the telekinesis and he fell in an exhausted heap on top of me. I coughed and wheezed as I pushed him off.

And in hindsight I now realise the first words I said in-between wheezes to my soulfinder were "You…. Fuckin'… Fatass!"

He looked at me, his eyebrows disappeared under a flop of sandy hair. "You are her. You are actually her…" he gasped, leaning in close to push back the hair that had been tossed over my face in the fall. I spotted the ah, 'destination' in his eyes before he acted so I quickly rolled over and shakily got to my feet.

"Oh no you! Back the fuck up." I snapped, belatedly noticing he was still half lying down. With deliberate slow movements he got to his feet and either he took me very seriously or the complete opposite as he raised his arms over his head in surrender.

"Ok, ok. Never exactly been in a situation like this before." He replied, laughing nervously. His bloodshot eyes were taking in the scene when it fully hit me. He had been_ this_ close to killing himself. I nearly wavered but there was a slightly more pressing matter to address before his questionable mental health.

"How are you my soulfinder?" I blurted out. "Or are ya some mind manipulator or have some illusion crap going on? 'Cause I cannot have a soulfinder."

He blinked, the skin between his eyebrows crinkling. "What? How could I fake this? And my 'party trick'," he continued with a roll of his eyes, "is shields Ms... Um lady." He glanced at my blanket. "I could probably shield that from you right here right now and you would never even know it was two feet from you. Or that you ever even owned it."

"Well, could these shields block you from a soulseeker for two years!" I snapped, fury boiling my blood. Even his twitching hand caused a new scorching flush of blood through my body.

"I had to hide!" he retorted angrily. "How was I to know it blocked me from a soulseeker? Do you think I have ever had the chance to test that?!"

I was about to throw out a cutting reply when I finally digested what he had said. "Hide?" I asked, my confusion dropping my voice to that of a befuddled little girl.

His shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yeah. I kept my shields up more than half the time to try and hide me and…" he choked, his eyes welling up. He looked broken, his hand now jittering uncontrollably yet he seemed oblivious to it.

Taking in his haggard appearance and unhinged air I could no longer maintain my anger at him. My hands yearned to comfort him, draw him into my chest and console him on whatever it was. Man, I never thought my soulfinder could make such a sap out of me. But I had to be careful not to agitate him further if his willingness to fling himself off a four storey building was anything to judge it by.

"Who?" I asked. I silently prayed that this person was still alive. Oh please let me not be insisting he relive someone's death.

It was unclear whether he had heard me as he focused on taking deep breaths, each seeming to relax him just a little bit more. After a heavy minute he answered "Belle, my sister."

"And why did you need to hide?" I asked, very aware I was treading dangerous waters.

"Have you heard of Milton International House?" he asked abruptly.

"Eh, um, yeah. Ridiculously huge clothes and jewellery brand that give loads to charity." I replied. No need to mention this was one of the most desired brands of my old connections. And one I stole most frequently for them back in 'those' days.

"Yeah, well not everyone involved is so keen on the "charity" part but daddy insists." He muttered.

"Daddy…" I begin to say.

"Caspar Milton, pleasure to make your acquaintance." He cuts in, the edges of his lips pulling up in a weak attempt at a smile. "One of two heirs to the giant share the original Milton family still has in Milton International House."

"But why would you need to hide. You guys could afford security, right?" I asked, awkwardly scratching the back of my neck.

"Yes, but how effective is that when the powers who want to hold you ransom are Savant? And want to hold you ransom to get the Milton in charge to cut ninety percent of all funds we give to charity and to resign as CEO?" He said. He seemed weary and I realized in that second, he had been hiding far longer than two years.

"I tried." He croaked. "So damn hard. Dad sent us away to boarding school and I kept us shielded. He knew the great deal of good we were doing and could not let the family down by passing over the reins to scum," he spat, "and he was so goddamn sure we were safe. So fucking sure!" he cried suddenly. "We trusted my gift. I trusted it! And now they have her!" he roared furiously collapsing in on himself. I leaped forward to catch him as he fell into mad hysterics, his hands practically pulling his hair out of his head.

Easing him to the ground, I fumbled for my cell and dialled one handed, convincing myself my telekinesis could stop him literally going over the edge.

"Phee! Go to my dorm room now and bring Vick." Caspar seemed to have fully lost it beside me, rapidly talking to himself hysterically. Now his whole body was jittering and I was certain he was having a fit.

"Wha-" was all I heard before hanging up. I threw the phone away and wrapped my arms tightly around my soulfinder. And I was relieved when a brief moment later I felt his arms wrap around me. I felt strong with him here and I seemed like his anchor as he slowly left the rough waters to safety.

* * *

><p>I had Caspar down to my bedroom, my blanket now wrapped around him, by the time Phee, Yves and Victor had arrived. He had calmed down considerably though I could see his hand tapping a erratic beat against his arm underneath the blanket. Again he seemed oblivious to it as he watched me unpack a few more things: some books, a thick notebook, a few pens.<p>

"So which room are you?" I asked nonchalantly, my back to him as I neatly arranged everything.

"Seventeen." He answered, still watching my every move curiously. "Are you English?"

Thrown off I actually turned to face him completely. "Er, yes, yes I am."

"So why are you here?"

"Well, I live in America with…" I paused briefly. What were the Benedicts? They were my family in a way but not in more ways. Trying not to grimace I said "… People."

"I see…" he said mostly to himself when a knock came at the door. Opening it I was surprised to see everyone had shown up already and were already in the building...

"We followed some people in who probably thought we were students." Phee said as she made herself at home, looking through everything I had arranged, Yves and Victor coming in behind her. This was the first time since Caspar entered my room that I felt his eyes leave me. He immediately zoned in on Victor and I felt him put up some mental shields. To be honest, I could fully understand this logic. Even without saying a word, Victor was intimidating to say the least.

He remained standing while Phee and Yves leaned up against my desk. "Can you explain the situation?" Victor asked calmly once everyone was somewhat comfortable. I rehashed the bit I knew.

"And so I think Caspar's sister here is…" I trailed off uncertainly.

"Kidnapped." Caspar said bluntly. "With a week or so by our biggest investor who wants the company and a ransom. $50 million. If the ransom hits the police or public notice, they kill Belle."

The lack of emotion in his delivery left us cold for a few seconds. I let Phee see parts of what had happened earlier and going by the Benedict's expressions she let them in on it too. The soulfinder part... I was keeping that to myself for now.

"Would this be something the net or the FBI would deal with?" I asked Victor.

He grimaced, thinking hard. "Yes…" he said slowly. "The business is run by a Savant family that is prominent outside Savant circles. I can involve the FBI if I can get proof of the kidnapping and clarify disappearing is outside of her character."

It was a relief to see Vick could try to do something but Caspar's expression did not change. He stared vacantly forward, lost in his own thoughts. Victor was already moving on, bouncing a few ideas of Yves. "It would probably be best to contact Mr. Milton so we can get the most current state of affairs from him."

With that, Caspar's eyes widened considerably. "No!" he shouted furiously, startling us all. "You cannot contact him!"

Victor frowned while the rest of us jumped. I quickly went over to Caspar and sat beside him, worried he might try to run or do something mad.

"We cannot contact authorities. My father would kill me for risking Belle like this." He said. "We got the ransom a week ago and we have a month. My father is insistent on just collecting as much money as possible, quietly."

Victor nodded curtly. "We will do what we can without his knowledge then." He took out his phone and began tapping in some details.

"We need to head back to our place," Phee said, rubbing a finger along her lip in worry. "We have the landlord coming at eight to go over the letting agreement. Will you be-"

"I will be fine," I replied firmly. As I guided them all out I turned to Caspar, still huddled in my blanket. What on earth was I going to do? "See you tomorrow guys."

* * *

><p><strong>Author person (Finally!),<strong>

**Hey... That was quite a gap in updates, huh? Me is sorry... And I can not promise consistent updates either, mostly due to The Most Temperamental Internet In The History Of Humanity. And with how... uncertain I am with this story though still stubbornly refusing to leave it unfinished. And I left it on a blimmin' cliffhanger for nearly 11 months... Whoops.**

**In fairness I should admit I ha****te editing this story in a word document. Oddly, I like editing it online (same story with my other story) which is really not smart when you have internet that genuinely does whatever the fudge it likes! So sorry for any typos, please tell me if you see any so I can correct them.**

**So yeah... Sorry again... Lets just leave it on that awkward note. Feel free to murder me in the reviews if you wish ;)**


End file.
